Under Sky
by Devil-Ya Ha
Summary: Bila kau mencintai dan dicintai orang yang berbeda apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tetap mencintai Orang yang belum pasti bisa mebalas cintamu atau memberikan harapan pada Orang yang belum bisa kau cintai/ "Yo Dobe! Kau sama sekali tidak berubah" / "sasuke-kun masih mengenalku?" NaruXSaku SasuXSaku NaruXHina SasuXHina
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY

Bila kau mencintai dan dicintai orang yang berbeda apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Tetap mencintai Orang yang belum pasti bisa mebalas cintamu atau memberikan harapan pada Orang yang belum bisa kau cintai/

"Yo _Dobe_! Kau sama sekali tidak berubah" / "sasuke-_kun_ masih mengenalku?"

* * *

_"Sasuke-kun, ayo pulang bersama!" seorang gadis kecil menghampiri anak lelaki berambut Raven_

_"hn" jawab anak itu singkat, wajah tampannya menunjukan raut bosan_

_"tunggu Sakuura-chan" dari kejauhan terlihat anak lelaki lain yang lebih bersemangat_

_"Naruuto baka! Untuk apa kau mengejarku" maki anak perempuan yang dipanggil Sakura oleh anak bernama Naruto_

_BLETAK!_

_yang sedetik kemudian langsung menjitak kepala Naruto telak_

_"kenapa kau memukulku Sakura-chan?"_

_"aku kan sudah bilang, jangan mengikutiku terus!" Sakura berkacak pinggang, rambut merah mudanya tertiup angin sore_

_"bukankah tetangga lebih baik pulang bersama, Iya kan Teme?" Naruto nyengir lebar, lalu menepuk (baca:memukul) pundak Sasuke _

_"terserah kau dobe" dengan santai Sasuke menginjak keras Kaki kiri Naruto_

_"kau mau berkelahi" Naruto menarik kerah kaus sasuke,_

_Sasuke memasang wajah takut_

_"kau meremehkanku ya! Temee" dengan cepat tangan kanan Naruto meluncur di udara_

_BLETAAK_

_"Saakiit" pekik Naruto_

_"kenapa kau memukulku lagi?"_

_"jangan pernah sentuh Sasuke-kun atau kau akan berhadapan denganku!" Sakura menggeram marah sambil menunjukan tangan kanannya yang mengepal, Naruto menelan ludah_

_"tapi dia baru saja menyeringai kearahku, Sakura-chan si Teme tidak selemah yang kau baya.." Naruto berhenti bicara saat mendapat deathglare dari Sakura._

_" n na naruto-kun, kau meninggalkan ini?" seorang gadis kecil menyerahkan bungkusan orange pada Naruto, ia berdiri disebelah Sakura iris lavendernya tampak bergetar terlihat jelas sedang gugup_

_"makasih" Naruto mengambil kotak bekal itu tak acuh_

_"Hinata, sejak kapan kau disini?" Sakura menggandeng lengan Hinata membuat gadis mungil itu merapat kearahnya_

_"sejak Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun akan berkelahi"_

_"begitu, aku sama sekali tidak sadar"_

_Hinata menunduk mendapati tanggapan Naruto_

_"Aduuuh!"_

_"Teme! Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku lagi!" Naruto menatap kaki kirinya yang memerah_

_"tidak sengaja" gumam Sasuke_

_"jelas-jelas kau sengaj..Woi ! Sasuke mau kemana kau?"_

_"Pulang" Sasuke berjalan menjauh_

_"Kau harus minta maaf!" setengah berlari Naruto menjajari langkah Sasuke_

_"Tunggu! Kalian berdua"_

_"Hinata, kita juga pulang" Hinata mengangguk dengan cepat Sakura menggandeng lengan Hinata menjauhi bangunan Sekolah._

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

UNDER SKY

DEVIL-Ya Ha

_CHAPTER ONE : LAST STORY_

_"apa kau tidak bisa tinggal?"_

_"hn" Gadis pink itu menunduk mendapati jawaban yang tidak ia inginkan_

_"bahkan jika aku yang meminta?" Sakura mengangkat wajah memperlihatkan rona merah dikedua pipinya_

_"go gomennasai, aku menyulitkanmu Sasuke-kun bukan maksudku untuk mengaturmu tapi kupikir akan menyenangkan jika kita tumbuh besar bersama, kita sudah saling kenal sejak SD jadi akan aneh kalau aku tidak melihatmu, bukankah sebentar lagi ujian masuk SMA? Jika kau tetap tinggal mungkin kita bisa mendaftar di sekolah yang sama dan aku akan me.."_

_"aku tetap ke Amerika" suara dingin Sasuke mendiamkan celoteh panjang Sakura_

_"etto.." _

_"aku akan mempelajari banyak hal agar tidak kalah dari orang itu (baca:Itachi)"_

_"tapi.."_

_"jangan salah paham! Hanya karena rumah kita berdekatan tidak ada pengaruhnya untukku"_

_"Sasuke-kun" Sakura menunduk air matanya mulai menetes_

_"Arigato Sakura" ucap Sasuke sebelum berbalik_

"Arigato Sakura"

"Sakura.. Sakuraa" guncang Ino keras saat ucapannya dihiraukan

"Ino ! kau mengangetkanku" Sakura menoleh pada sahabat kecilnya

"masih memikirkan dia?"

Sakura menggeleng "bukankah kau sudah melupakannya?" gerutu Ino "terimakasih untuk ini" lanjutnya sambil menyarahkan buku Matematika di meja Sakura

"ehh.. kapan kau mengambilnya?"

"aku meminjam tadi pagi ingat? Benar-benar ya, sejak kapan kau mulai pikun!"

"_gomenne_, aku ingat kau mengambil ini bagaimana pelajaran Anko-_sensei_?"

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

Sakura menunduk "Hey! Jawab aku" Ino nyaris membentak tidak suka diabaikan

"akhir-akhir ini aku selalu teringat padanya, aneh ya? Padahal sudah 2 tahun aku berhasil melupakannya, rasanya seperti baru terjadi kemarin"

"kurasa kau hanya kurang istirahat kau jadi terbawa perasaan, kadang kita teringat sesuatu yang sudah lama dilupakan karena lelahkan? Bagaimana kalau secangkir kopi sabtu sore?" Sakura tersenyum mendengar nasehat tidak nyambung Ino

"terimakasih Ino _Pig_"

"hey! Aku sudah menghiburmu dan kau malah mengejekku, dasar _forehead_!" Ino merajuk, Sakura menjulurkan lidah

"Sakura-_chaaan_, yo Ino! Kau disini?" Naruto memasuki kelas dengan senyum mataharinya

"seperti yang kau lihat"

"Naruto _Baka_! Dari mana saja kau?" bentak Sakura tanpa ampun, Naruto yang semula bahagia menjadi gemetar, keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya terlihat jelas sedang ketakutan

"Kiba mengajaku ke Kantin jadi.."

Sakura berdiri dari bangkunya lalu

BLETAK

"kenapa kau memukulku Sakuraaa-_chan_"

"kau lebih memilih membuang uang di Kantin dari pada memakan bekalku yang GRATIS" Omel Sakura dengan menekan kata "gratis"

"bu bukan begitu aku hanya tidak enak kalau setiap hari kau membawa 2 bekal ja-jadi kupikir.."

"kau membeli Ramen _Ichiraku _karena sedang ada promo?" potong Sakura cepat

Naruto gelagapan

"iya..maksudku bukan"

"NARUT OO" Sakura menggeram marah, tangan kanannya siap melayang diudara

"tu tunggu Sakura-_chan_, kau tahu aku sangat suka Ramen kan? Mereka memberi 5 ramen gratis pada 30 pengunjung pertam.."

"Aduuuuh"

"ini benar-benar sakit Sakura-_chan_"

Sakura menarik telinga Naruto semakin keras

"kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Yo! Kalian melupakan seseorang" Ino yang ada di samping Naruto mendengus kesal

"maaf Ino, kau tahu si bodoh ini sangat menyebalkan" Sakura mengeratkan jewerannya

"baiklah, aku pergi sekarang" Ino mengangkat kedua tangan tanda menyerah

'sebenarnya kau terlihat lebih bahagia jika bersama si _Baka_, _Forehead_!'

"Sa Sakura-_chan_, kau ingin mematahkan telingaku?"

"itu yang kau mau?"

"tu tunggu… _SAAKIIT_"

Ino melangkah pelan menjauhi XII-3 (kelas Sakura dan Naruto) tidak mempedulikan teriakan nyaring Naruto senyuman manis tetap terparti di wajah ayunya. Saat melewati ruang guru Ino mempercepat langkahnya

"Hinata" Ino menghampiri gadis yang ia panggil

"Ino" Hinata berbalik memperlihatkan sederet kertas yang ada ditangan kirinya

"sedang apa kau disini?"

"aku membawa peta sekolah untuk diserahkan pada murid pindahan"

"apa ada murid baru pada waktu dekat ini?"

"ya, kalau tidak salah dari Amerika"

"benarkah?" wajah Ino langsung berbinar, Hinata mengangguk sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Ino

"katakan padaku.." Ino menghadap Hinata _exited_

"_na-nani_?" menyadari tatapan Ino yang sedikit eer~menyeramkan refleks Hinata mundur 3 langkah

"apa dia lelaki?"

Hinata sedikit berpikir "emm..mungkin"

"dia tampan?" Mata Ino berbinar-binar kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata yang bebas.

Hinata terlihat gugup "se sebenarnya Tsunade-_sensei_ tidak memberitahuku gendernya jad.."

"sudah pasti tampan! Dia kan dari Amerika" potong Ino cepat tanpa mendengar ralatan Hinata

"It itu belum pas.."

"aku duluan Hinata akan ku ceritakan ini pada Sakura dan Tenten"

"tunggu, Ino" Hinata _sweatdrope_

* * *

"Sakuura-_chaan_"

Biip Biip

Naruto sedikit menggerakan badannya

Biip Biip

"rwamen jwumbo.." gumamnya tidak jelas

Biip Biip Biiip Biip

"apa itu!" Naruto membuka satu mata lalu berbalik mengubah posisi tidurnya

Biip Biip Biip

"BRISIIK"

Naruto menarik selimut lalu meletakan di antara kedua telinganya

Biip Biip Biip Biip Biiiip

"Aaaaaahahhh…" frustasi Naruto mengacak rambutnya lalu dengan asal mengambil handphone flip hitam yang ia letakkan di meja dekat tempat tidur, Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam bersiap membentak siapapun yang berani mengganggu tidurnya.

"Lamban! aku menelpon puluhan kali!" Naruto menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya yang sedikit berdengung saat "si penelpon" berteriak keras padanya

"apa maksudmu eh? Beraninya kau mengganggu tidurku!" Naruto balas berteriak

"ho, kau marah _dobe_?"

"_TEM_"

Naruto tercekat

_Dobe_?

_Dobe_

"Sa Sasuke?"

"dasar lamban!"

"kau masih hidup? Kenapa tak pernah memberi kabar? _Teme_, beraninya membuat Sakura-_chan_ menangis, aku akan menghajarmu saat kita ber.."

"aku akan menemuimu lusa"

"_Nani_?"

"kau sedang cemas?"

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku dengar kau menjadi mantan kapten basket KHS, kau tahu? Seperti dulu aku akan selalu diatasmu"

"apa kau akan bersekolah ditempatku dan Sakura-_chan_? Pasti lusa akan sangat menyenangkan, _Ne Teme_ kau benar-benar pulang?" Naruto tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada senangnya

"hn, tunggu saja! Aku akan mengalahkanmu"

"jadi kau ingin bertanding? Baiklah aku akan meladenimu, asal tahu saja aku cukup berubah dalam 2 tahun"

"aku harap ini bukan omong kosong! Sampai jumpa"

"Tu tunggu Sasuke, apa kau menelpon jam 00.46 hanya untuk menyampaikan ini?"

"hn"

"apa?"

"Disini masih siang, aku tutup"

"_TEEEMEE_" Naruto berteriak marah saat Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telepon

"lihat saja ! Aku yang akan menang soal basket" gerutu Naruto tidak jelas sambil merebahkan tubuhnya bersiap kembali kealam mimpi.

'_Teme_ pulang?'

Dengan cepat Naruto bergerak mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk

"2 setengah tahun dia menghilang, apa dia berubah" Naruto menyeringai lalu merebahkan tubuhnya kembali

_"sasuke-kuun, semangat!" teriakan Sakura bergema dilapangan_

_Sasuke mendrible bola dengan cepat tidak membiarkan seorangpun mengganggunya bermain, mendekati ring lawan 3 orang anak yang lebih tinggi mengepungnya_

_"Sasuke! Oper kearahku" dari sisi kiri lapangan Naruto melambaikan tangannya_

_Sasuke berdecih kesal, lalu dengan sekali putaran ia melompat melempar bola kearah ring dengan keras._

_PRIIIIT_

_"Kyaaaa… Sasuke-kun hebat"_

_"kereeeen"_

_"dia memang sempurna"_

_"Sasukeeee" teriak riuh terdengar jelas dari sisi lapangan setelah Sasuke berhasil menambah skor_

_"kenapa kau tak mengoper bolanya" Naruto cemberut_

_"aku tak yakin"_

_"apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menunjuk kearah ring lawan_

_"bilang saja kau ingin sok Keren!" naruto yang tidak mengerti mendengus sebal_

_"Tch, dobe"_

_"mau berkelahi"_

Naruto mengacak rambutnya

"akuuu tidaak bisaa tidurr, Teemeeee siaaaalaa.."

"NARUTO _BAKKA_! DIAM KAU"

Naruto membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat mendengar teriakan maut Sakura. Dengan gugup ia membuka tirai jendela, bangunan pertama yang terlihat adalah kamar gelap Sakura.

Naruto menghela nafas lega 'untung saja dia kembali tidur'

* * *

"telur, tepung terigu, mentega, minyak, sayuran segar, daging segar, buah apel, buah jeruk, buah melon.." Hinata sedang mengabsen barang yang sudah ada di keranjang belanjaan ketika merasakan getaran handphone di saku celananya dengan cepat ia mengambil benda putih itu, mengamati sederet nomor yang tidak di kenal, sedikit ragu ia menekan tombol hijau.

"moshi-moshi" suara Hinata terdengar lembut dan pelan

"…"

"…" Hinata menatap handphone miliknya, memastikan apa panggilan terputus

"hallo?" dengan ragu Hinata kembali bicara

"…"

Tidak ada tanggapan

Hinata mulai berpikir, bukankah akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus penculikan anak dibawah umur? Biasanya pelaku penculik selalu mengamati korbannya sebelum memberikan terror. Hinata sedikit celingukan mengamati apakah ada orang yang memperhatikannya di Toko 24 jam yang sepi ini.

Dan terror yang diberikan biasanya seperti selalu menelpon tengah malam. Telepon tengah malam? Dengan gugup ia menatap arlojinya jam 06.28 sangat berlebihan untuk dikatakan Tengah malam, tapi tetap saja ini masih Sepi.

Hinata memperhatikan handphonenya sekali lagi bermaksud menekan tombol merah

"aku akan pulang"

"eh?"

Suara dingin diseberang telepon menarik perhatian Hinata

"ma maaf anda salah sam.."

TUUT TUUT TUUT

Setengah linglung Hinata menuju kassir

_'aku akan pulang'_

Siapa?

Apa dia punya saudara jauh yang tinggal diluar Jepang?

Hinata mematung lebih mengingat-ingat silsilah keluarganya

"semuanya 4000 yen "

"huh?"

"belanjaan anda 4000 yen"

"maaf" dengan pipi yang memerah Hinata menyerahkan uang 5000 yen pada wanita dibelakang meja kassir

"kembaliannya 1000 yen, terimakasih atas kunjungan anda"

"terimakasih"

Seulas senyum terlihat jelas sebelum gadis Hyuuga itu membuka pintu

"Hinata"

Hinata menoleh mendapati salah satu sahabatnya berlari kecil menghampiri

"habis jogging Sakura-_chan_?" Sakura mengangguk

"Hinata kau punya air? Aku sangat.." belum selesai Sakura bicara Hinata sudah memberikan air yang dibelinya

"terimakasih" Sakura menyodorkan botol air mineral yang isinya tinggal separuh

"Hinata, apa yang kau beli?"

"hanya kebutuhan rumah, kau sudah selesai?"

Sakura mengangguk "ayo pulang bersama" ajaknya disertai rangkulan dipundak kiri Hinata

_'aku akan pulang'_

Siapa? Siapa yang pulang?

Seingatnya semua anggota Hyuuga tinggal berdekatan .

Jadi bukan saudara ya?

Lalu siapa

Apa teman?

Tapi bukankah semua teman-temannya bersekolah di KHS

Hinata kembali mengingat-ingat masa kecilnya

Saat SD

Saat SMP

"Hinata, Ino bercerita besok ada murid pindahan dari Amerika apa itu benar?" Suara riang Sakura mengagetkan Hinata, tanpa berpikir ia mengangguk

"apa dia lelaki? Dasar Ino _pig, _dia langsung heboh mengira-ngira wajah si murid baru" Sakura terkekeh geli

Murid baru

Amerika

Laki-laki

Teman

Pulang

"Sasuke-_kun_" Hinata tersentak

"eh, Ada apa dengan Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura melepas rangkulannya dan menatap Hinata intens. Dipandangi seperti itu membuat Hinata gugup

"ti tidak apa-apa Sakura-_chan_, ak aku hanya teringat padanya"

Pandangan Sakura melembut, Hinata menghela nafas

'Sakura-_chan_ teman dekat Sasuke-_kun_, aku ceritakan saja padanya' ujar Hinata dalam hati 'tapi ini belum pasti, kalau dugaanku salah dan dia bukan Sasuke-_kun_ itu hanya membuat Sakura-_chan_ sedih' Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk bercerita.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_, bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Naruto yang baru selesai mandi terkejut melihat Sakura di dalam rumahnya

"aku meneriaki namamu dari tadi _baka_! Pintunya tidak dikunci jadi aku masuk"

"begitu"

"apa kau masih makan ini tiap hari?" Sakura mengamati dapur menemukan banyak bungkus ramen instan di meja makan Naruto

"hanya tiap malam kok" Naruto nyengir lebar

"itu sama saja!"

Naruto berhasil menghindari pukulan Sakura "setidaknya aku tidak sarapan dan makan siang dengan ramen"

"itu tetap tidak sehat _baka_! apa kau ingin sakit?"

"apa kau menghawatirkan ku Sakura-_chan_?"

BLETAK

"tidak sama sekali"

"aku bukan anak lemah yang bisa sakit karena ramen, jadi kau tenang saja" Naruto menyeringai melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah

"ibuku memberikan ini untukmu" sedikit menunduk Sakura menjauhi Naruto

"mau kemana?"

"pulang" tanpa berbalik Sakura menjawab

"kau tidak ingin menemaniku makan?"

"baiklah" Naruto tersenyum lebar saat Sakura duduk diseberangnya

"ini enak sekali Sakura-_chan_, sampaikan terimakasihku pada ibumu"

Melihat Naruto makan dengan lahap Sakura tersenyum gembira, sejak 2 tahun yang lalu ia selalu membawakan Naruto makanan~baik dirumah maupun disekolah~ yang tentu saja masakannya sendiri. Menurutnya Naruto terlalu "miskin" untuk bertahan hidup sendirian.

Sebenarnya Ino sering mengomentari "kedekatan" mereka tapi Sakura selalu berdalih hubungan mereka hanya sebatas :

Mereka bertetanggaNaruto hidup sebatangkaraNaruto tidak bisa memasak apapun kecuali RamenNaruto tidak sanggup membeli makanan kecuali Ramen.

"terimakasih makanannya"

Sakura melirik kotak bekalnya yang kosong ternyata Naruto menghabiskannya saat ia melamun

"Sakura-_chan,_ kau tahu soal murid baru?"

"yang dari Amerika itu? Aku mendengarnya dari Ino, kenapa?"

Naruto melengos

"kenapa?"

_'_kenapa dia tidak memberi tahu Sakura-chan?_'_

"ada apa?"

"..."

"Naruto!"

"Ehh iya, apa kau ingin sesuatu?"

Sakura memberikan _dethglare_nya

"aku bertanya, kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"ingin tahu apa?" jawab Naruto gugup nadanya terdengar lambat

"soal murid baru, biasanya kau tak pernah peduli hal seperti ini"

"Oh.." Naruto menunduk

"kau ini kenapa sih Naru.."

"apa kau tidak berpikir itu Sasuke?"

"eh?"

"ini saatnya dia pulang kan?"

"sudah 2 setengah tahun ya?"

"jika dia pulang, apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya mempertemukan _sappire _miliknya dengan _emerald_ yang telah membulat sempurna

"ak aku tentu saja aku senang, begitu senangnya sampai tidak bisa tidur, yang pertama kali kulakukan adalah membuatnya terkejut"

"membuat terkejut?"

Sakura mengangguk semangat "apa kau tidak memperhatikan perubahanku yang menyilaukan ini" Sakura menyisir rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan

"itu?"

Sakura memutar bola mata "kau saja yang tidak peka! Selama 2 tahun aku terus tumbuh menjadi wanita, pasti ini akan mengejutkan"

"O-oh"

"kau sama sekali tidak mengerti ya?"

Naruto mengangguk polos

Sakura mendengus sebal "_Baka_! Bila seorang wanita ingin menemui lelaki yang disukainya, ia akan tampil sebagus mungkin dan memberikan sedikit kejutan" Sakura tersenyum gembira membayangkan dirinya dan Sasuke makan malam romantic.

_'jadi kau ingin memberikan kejutan, ya Teme'_

.

.

"aku pulang"

"Sakura, dari mana kau?"

Haruno Mebuki sedang mengelap piring saat Putrinya melewati ruang tengah

"tempat Naruto" Sakura meletakan kotak bekal yang sudah kosong di meja makan

"Ino baru saja menelpon"

"benarkah? Aku akan menelponnya balik"

Sakura menuju kamar dengan tergesa, mengambil handphone pinknya dan menemukan 9 missedcall, 3 mail

_'_Ino semua?_'_

Tanpa membuang waktu Sakura menekan angka 4

"moshi-moshi?"

"Sakuuuraaaa"

Sakura menjauhkan handphone nya saat Ino meneriaki namanya keras-keras

"In.."

"dari mana saja kau? Aku seperti menghubungi orang di Bulan" desah Ino kesal

"rumah Si _Baka_"

"Selama 1 setengah jam aku menunggu orang pacaran menjawab telepon, terdengar konyol"

"aku dan Naruto hanya tetangga, TETANGGA"

"Oke, Lupakan soal Naruto! Kau harus mendengarkanku Sakura"

"ya"

"soal murid pindahan, aku sudah ceritakan?"

"hn"

"kau tahu dia lelaki dan dari Amerika, aku belum melihat wajahnya sih tapi pasti tampan"

"dari mana kau tahu"

"insting wanita"

"ohh" Sakura mendengus sebal

"jadi kau menghubungiku 9kali hanya untuk ini?"

"dengarkan dulu! gossipnya dia cucu uchiha Madara pemilik KHS"

"siapa?" Sakura hampir menjatuhkan handphonenya

"Uchiha Madara, kau tidak tahu? Ayolah Sakura beliau sangat terkenal"

"a aku tahu, maksudku KHS milih Uchiha?" Sakura menerawang mengingat Pentas Seni 1 minggu lalu yang dihadiri Uchiha Madara sebagai Tamu Kehormatan

"ya ampun!" Ino menghela nafas

"menurutmu, apa Sasuke-_kun _yang jadi murid baru?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, Jantungnya berdetak 3 kali lebih cepat

Benar juga Sasuke adalah cucu Madara

"ak aku tidak tahu"

"ini bukan saatnya sedih Sakura.." Ino yang menangkap nada rendah dari kalimat Sakura menimpali

"..bukankah kau harus menemuinya? Hey, _Forehead_! Apa yang kau lakukan kalau bertemu dengannya?"

"kenapa pertanyaanmu seperti Naruto sih?"

Sakura menghela nafas, masih bingung memberikan jawaban

"Naruto sudah tahu?"

Sakura mematung

_"apa kau tidak berpikir itu Sasuke"_

_"Jika dia pulang apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"ternyata Naruto cukup _Up To Date_"

"…"

"Sakura! Hey Sakuura"

"O-oh iya Ino"

"ayahku baru saja memanggil kita bahas ini besok Oke? Ingat ini bukan saatnya untuk sedih"

Sakura akan menjawab saat Ino memutuskan panggilan

'apa Naruto sudah tahu? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku' Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat tidak ingin berprasangka buruk.

'Sasuke-_kun_, akan pulang besok' dengan wajah yang merona Sakura menyentuh jantungnya yang masih berdetak cepat, ia ambil foto dirinya bersama Sasuke, Naruto dan Kakashi-_sensei_~guru lesnya saat SD yang sekarang menjadi wali kelasnya di SMA~ Seulas senyum terlihat jelas saat tangannya meraba wajah stoic Sasuke.

Sepertinya malam ini ia tidak akan bisa tidur.

.

"Saakuraa"

Sakura terkejut mendengar suara ibunya

"ya, ibu"

"ada temanmu"

"siapa?" sedikit penasaran Sakura menuruni tangga, dilihatnya gadis bersurau Indigo diruang tamu

"Hinata"

"Sakura-_chan_"

"ada apa? Aku senang kau datang" ujar Sakura duduk disebelah Hinata

"kau menjatuhkan ini didepan rumahku" Hinata meletakan Handuk pink milik Sakura di meja.

Sakura mematung, pikirannya masih tersita dengan rumor Sasuke yang akan pulang

"Hinata bukankah kau yang pertama tau ada murid baru?"

"Tsunade-_sensei_ yang memberi tahuku"

"benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk "beliau juga memintaku mengajak murid baru itu keliling sekolah"

"begitu, apa kau tahu lebih? Maksudku seperti marganya"

Hinata mengerjapkan mata "tidak, memangnya kenapa Sakura-_chan_?"

"tidak apa-apa"

Sakura mengingat pertemuannya dengan Hinata pagi tadi kalau tidak salah dia menyebut nama Sasuke.

'Hinata terlalu polos'

* * *

"Ino" Sakura melambaikan tangan melihat sahabat kecilnya memasuki gerbang sekolah

"Sakura" setengah berlari Ino menghampiri Sakura

"aku pikir kau sudah masuk, dimana Naruto?"

"Naruto meninggalkanku saat sedang sarapan, si _Baka_ itu dia membuatku membawa 3 bekal" Sakura menghela nafas melihat 2 kotak bekal di tangan kanannya, dan 1 kotak bekal ditangan kiri.

"romantis sekali, aku jadi iri" cibir Ino

Sakura memberikan _deathglare_nya "apanya yang romantis! Naruto melewatkan sarapannya jadi Ibu memintaku membawa ini juga"

"aku benar-benar cemburu" Ino tersenyum nakal

"lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Shikamaru?"

Wajah Ino berubah cemberut "apa kau membicarakan si Jenius 'rambut nanas' yang menyebalkan itu?"

"apa yang terjadi minggu malam?"

"tidak ada, kami belajar"

"uh, Oke"

"aku menyiapkan banyak film horror untuk semalam dan Shikamaru malah menanyakan PR"

Sakura terkekeh geli mendengar rencana sahabatnya yang gagal

"mungkin kau harus menyiapkan camilan juga"

Ino memutar bola matanya "Shikamaru bukan Chouji"

Sakura tertawa keras membuat Ino mendengus kesal

"Sakura apa kau sudah mempersiapkan diri?" Ino bicara saat melihat Uchiha Madara memasuki ruang kepala sekolah~Tsunade-_Sensei_ di lantai dua, Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Ino

"Hey! _Pig, _apa Hinata juga tahu tentang Sasuke-_kun_?"

"aku tidak tahu, memangnya kenapa?"

"tidak"

Sakura mengamati Hinata yang sedang tertawa bersama Kiba dan Shino

"aku ke kelas duluan _Forehead, _temui aku jam istirahat"

"baiklah" sedikit berlari Sakura menaiki tangga yang akan menghubungkannya di lantai 3, ia harus menyerahkan sarapan untuk Naruto dan mengintrogasinya soal Sasuke.

.

"Naruto bangun bodoh! Bel baru berbunyi dan kau langsung tidur" Sakura mencubit lengan Naruto dia berdecih kesal saat Naruto hanya mengubah posisi tidurnya

"Naru.." dia akan meneriaki telinga Naruto saat

"Sakura, kembali ketempat dudukmu" Kakashi-_sensei_ memasuki kelas, dengan kesal ia menuju bangkunya−tepat didepan Naruto−

"anak-anak seperti rumor yang beredar hari ini akan datang murid baru dan kabar baiknya dia akan berada dikelas kita"

"benarkah dia dikelas ini?"

"aku sangat penasaran"

"pasti tampan"

"apa dia bule"

"anak-anak.." kakashi-_sensei _ yang tidak suka di_kacangin _kembali bicara

"dia seorang lelaki dan berasal dari Amerika"

Kelas kembali ricuh

Amerika

Sakura memfokuskan pendengarannya

Apa dugaannya benar?

"baiklah, Uchiha-_san _silakan masuk"

Uchiha

Disertai jantung yang berdegup kencang mata Sakura tidak bisa lepas dari pintu utama kelas.

Seorang pria tinggi memasuki kelas dengan santai, kulit putih pucatnya tertimpa sinar matahari pagi, dengan mata gelap nya pria tampan itu memandang seisi kelas.

Sakura melongo, iris _emerald_nya membulat sempurna "sa.."

"Uchiha-_san _perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman"

"nama saya Uchiha Sa.."

"SAAIII"

**To be continued**

Devil-Ya Ha side's

Salam kenal minna :D saya Author baru di ffn.

Maaf bila masih banyak kekurangan

Dalam cerita ini Sai adalah sepupu Sasuke, apa kalian terkejut?

Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke adalah teman masa kecil yang terlibat cinta segi empat

Chapter ini belum ada hurt-nya karena masih perkenalan tokoh:?:

Tapi chapter depan mulai ada pairing dan konflik

Thanks for Read and Review

.

.

.

Next Chap

"Naruto aku kembali"

"apa Sasuke-_kun_ menyukai basket?"

"_Teme_! Aku tahu kau akan kesini "

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau masih mengenalku?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disertai dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang mata Sakura tidak bisa lepas dari pintu kelas.

Seorang pria tinggi memasuki kelas dengan santai, kulit putih pucatnya tertimpa sinar matahari pagi, dengan mata gelap nya pria tampan itu memandang seisi kelas.

Sakura melongo, matanya membulat sempurna "sa.."

"Uchiha-_san _perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman"

"nama saya Uchiha Sa.."

"SAAIII"

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

UNDER SKY

DEVIL-Ya Ha

CHAPTER TWO : MEET ME!

"SAII"

Teriakan kencang Naruto bergema di ruang kelas, rupanya ia terbangun—gara-gara teriak riuh para wanita

Orang yang dipanggil Sai hanya tersenyum menatap Naruto

Sakura menunduk 'Sai kan juga cucu Uchiha Madara'

"Naruto, aku kembali"

"kau sama sekali tidak berubah Sai, dimana Sasuke?" Naruto mengingat pembicaraanya malam itu

DEG

Sakura menoleh pada Naruto menemukan cengiran lebar yang tertuju padanya

"dia dikelas sebelah"

Kelas sebelah

Sakura kembali menatap Sai

Jadi Sasuke benar-benar pulang? Dan Naruto sudah tahu sebelumnya

.

.

Lavender Hinata membulat sempurna

"aku yakin banyak yang penasaran kan?" kurinai-_sensei_ tersenyum melihat tampang _exited_ murid-muridnya

"baiklah Uchiha-_san_ waktumu memperkenalkan diri"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

1 detik

2 detik

"kyaaaa Kereeen"

"taampaan"

"apa dia sudah punya pacar?"

"akuu ingin matii saja"

"Sasuke-_san_, untuk sementara kau boleh duduk disana" Kurinai-_sensei_ menunjuk bangku nomor 3 sisi kanan ruangan.

Hinata mengerjapkan mata apa Kurinai-_sensei_ baru saja menunjuk bangkunya? Dengan tergesa ia menoleh kiri-kanan melihat apakah ada bangku lain yang kosong hanya memastikan agar dia tidak salah paham.

"tapi _Sensei_, bangku itu milik TenTen bukankah lebih baik Sasuke-_kun_ duduk disini" Karin menunjuk bangku disebelahnya

Kurinai-_sensei_ menggeleng membuat Suigetsu—orang yang diusir Karin dari bangkunya tertawa keras.

"baiklah, buka buku kalian halaman 128"

Hinata melirik Sasuke gugup sudah 8 menit berlalu dan Sasuke belum bicara, apa dia yang harus memulai pembicaraan?

Hinata menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya pelan

"ap apa Sasuke-_kun_ mengingatku?"

"hn"

"be benarkah?"

"ya, Hyuuga"

"emm kau boleh memanggilku Hinata"

"hn"

"bagaimana kabarmu?"

"baik"

"apa di Amerika menyenangkan?"

"hn"

"bagaimana perjalanannya?"

"lancar"

Jawaban singkat Sasuke membuat Hinata bungkam, menurutnya ia tidak menyenangkan diajak bicara sehingga Sasuke selalu menjawab seperlunya saja.

"a apa kau tidak membawa buku ini?" Hinata akan focus belajar saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat meja Sasuke yang kosong

Sasuke melirik tasnya sekilas sebelum "hn"

"baiklah, kita bisa berbagi" Hinata menggeser buku Bahasa inggrisnya lebih ketengah—diantara dirinya dan Sasuke

Sasuke menoleh mendapati Hinata sedang tersenyum manis padanya

"Arigatou" ujar Sasuke setelah memberikan tatapan aneh

▬US▬

"Sakuura.. Saakuura"

Dengan heboh Ino memasuki IIX-3

"apa Ino _Pig_?"

"Sasuke-_kun_, dia.."

"ada dikelas TenTen kan?" Sakura akan meninggalkan kelas saat menyadari sesuatu

"tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kesana!"

Ino menarik lengan Sakura

"dimana Naruto?"

"mana kutahu"

Setengah berlari Ino dan Sakura memasuki IIX-2

"Judo-_san_, kau lihat Sasuke-_kun_?" Ino yang tidak menemukan Sasuke dikelas terlihat kecewa

"dia meninggalkan kelas dengan Hinata2 menit yang lalu"

"kau tahu pergi kemana?"

Lelaki tinggi besar itu mengangkat bahu

"terimakasih" ujar Sakura sebelum meninggalkan kelas

"menurutmu kemana dia pergi?"

"Tsunade-_sensei_ meminta Hinata menemani Sasuke-_kun_ keliling sekolah"

"dari mana kau tahu?"

Sakura menyeringai "insting wanita"

.

.

"setelah kantin, bila kau berbelok kekanan akan berada di ruang gym kalau kekiri akan membawamu ke taman Sekolah" Hinata menatap lawan bicaranya lemas, merasa sia-sia menunjukan letak jalan dan bangunan pada cucu pemilik resmi Sekolah.

Sebenarnya untuk apa Tsunade-_sensei_ memintanya menjadi 'penunjuk jalan' ia yakin tanpa penjelasannya Sasuke tidak akan tersesat di Bangunan Sekolah yang membingungkan ini.

Hinata mencoba tersenyum ramah meski harus mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya "Sasuke-_kun_, ada tempat yang ingin kau lihat?"

"dimana lapangan basket?" Sasuke menatap Hinata cuek

Hinata yang tidak memperkirakan jawaban Sasuke menjadi gugup "e-eh di sebelah Gym"

"aku akan mengantar Sasuke-_kun_" Hinata berbelok kekanan menjauhi Kantin yang penuh lautan manusia

Sasuke mengangguk datar lalu mengikuti langkah Hinata

"apa Sasuke-_kun_, menyukai basket?"

"hn"

"baguslah, menurutku ruang basket kami sudah menjadi yang terlengkap aku harap Sasuke-_kun_ bisa bermain dengan senang" sedikit menoleh kebelakang Hinata membagi senyumnya

"bagaimana denganmu?"

"eh?" Hinata menghentikan langkahnya membiarkan Sasuke berjalan menyusul

"apa kau juga menyukainya?"

"ak aku tidak cukup kuat untuk berolahraga, tapi aku suka melihat orang mendrible bola"

"kenapa?"

"itu seperti berusaha mencapai cita-cita"

"maksudmu?" Sasuke menatap Hinata datar

"bukankah kau harus mendriblle bola dan memasukan bola ke ring? Walaupun sulit karena lawan mulai menghadang kau harus menghadapinya, walaupun kau jatuh dan kehilangan bola kau harus bisa merebutnya kembali lalu memasukannya ke ring lawan.." Hinata menerawang iris _lavander_nya mengadah, Sasuke mengubah objek penglihatan ia mengangkat wajahnya mengikuti arah pandang Hinata : Langit biru

"..Mimpiku adalah menjadi Penulis, memang tidak nyambung sih, tapi Aku selalu bersemangat bila melihat orang mendrible bola.."

Hinata menghela nafas

"..kedengaran aneh ya? Naruto-_kun_ yang mengatakannya padaku"

_Onyx _Sasuke menyipit 'dari Naruto, eh?'

"Nah, Sasuke-_kun_ kita sudah sampai sekarang" Hinata tersenyum lebar menunjukan lapangan basket _indoor_ yang memiliki panjang 28,5 meter dan lebar 15 meter itu.

"lumayan"

"syukurla…"

"kyaaaa"

DUAKH

Hinata reflex memekik saat bola jingga meluncur cepat kearahnya, Dengan mudah Sasuke menangkap bola itu

"_Teme_, aku tahu kau akan kesini"

.

.

"Temari-_senpai_, apa kau melihat Hinata?"

"tadi dia disini" ujar Temari sambil mengamati Juniornya melakukan siaran

"benarkah? Lalu sekarang, kau tahu dia kemana?"

"sepertinya ke Perpustakaan"

"baiklah, terimakasih"

Dengan tergesa Sakura menarik tangan Ino yang malas-malasan mengikutinya

"stop..berhenti !"

Sakura berhenti berjalan saat Ino menyentak tangannya kasar

"Biar kuperjelas kita sudah mencari diKelas IIX-2 di lantai 4, ke ruang music di lantai 2, ke madding di lantai 3, ke taman sekolah didekat gerbang, ke ruang Siaran dilantai 4 dan sekarang kita akan keperpustakaan di lantai 2"

Sakura melengos "Dan Masih ada Lab Biologi, Lab Fisika, Lab Kimia, Ruang Seni, Ruang Olahraga bahkan atap Sekolah yang belum kita kunjungi"

Ino menghela nafas "aku capek, kita istirahat oke? Sekolah ini sangat luas kenapa kau tidak meminta para penggemarmu mencarikan Sasuke-_kun_ saja?"

Sakura memutar bola mata "lalu kenapa kau tidak keruang pengumuman dan meminta Sasuke-_kun_ menuju kesumber suara?"

Ino melirik Sakura malas "ide bagus"

"ayolah Ino, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain untuk masalahku"

"dan kau tidak sadar sudah merepotkanku?"

"bukankah kau juga ingin menemui Sasuke-_kun_?"

Ino menghela nafas ditatapnya wajah Sakura yang terlihat lelah

"baiklah, ayo jalan" Ino mendahului langkah Sakura

"terimakasih Ino"

.

"buntuh bantuan?"

Ino mengelap keringat dikeningnya dengan sapu tangan

"Shizune-_sensei_ apa kau melihat Hinata di sekitar sini?"

"ya, dia keluar 6 menit yang lalu"

"bagus! Kita sudah berlari maratoon kemari dan dia sudah pergi lagi" Ino mendudukan dirinya dibangku panjang perpustakaan

"apa, _sensei_ tahu kemana dia pergi?"

"dia menuruni tangga, sepertinya ke Kantin"

"terimakasih" dengan lesu Sakura menghampiri Ino

"sekarang apa?" menyadari tatapan memelas Sakura, Ino merasakan firasat buruk

"kau ingin aku berlari ke Kantin dan menanyakan 'permisi apa kau melihat Hinata?' seperti orang bodoh!" Ino yang sudah habis kesabaran dan tenaga tanpa sadar membentak Sakura

Sakura menunduk "maaf merepotkanmu, Aku juga lelah"

"kenapa kau tidak menghubungi ponselnya saja sih!" mengacuhkan tatapan tidak suka dari pengujung lain Ino kembali bicara

Sakura menepuk jidat "kenapa tidak terfikir olehku"

"ya Ampun! Aku hampir mati karena gadis bodoh!"

"diamlah _Pig_!"

Dengan cepat Sakura mengeluarkah ponselnya dan menekan angka 5

Terdengar nada sambung

"bagaimana?"

"tidak diangkat"

"pasti tertinggal dikelas"

"ayo?" Sakura menarik tangan Ino

"tidak mau!"

.

"Na Naruto-_kun_, terimakasih Sasuke-_kun_" Hinata melirik bola basket di tangan kanan Sasuke

"Yo _Dobe_! Kau sama sekali tidak berubah" ujar Sasuke menghindari pelukan Naruto

"kau juga tidak berubah" cibir Naruto

"Ne _Teme_, apa kau mahir bahasa inggris sekarang? Hahaha"

Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke

"lebih dari yang kau bisa" Sasuke mendrible bola santai lalu mengoper pada Naruto

"eh?" Naruto akan mendrible bola saat Sasuke dengan cepat merebutnya

Naruto mendengus "kau mau bermain"

Setengah berlari Naruto menyusul Sasuke yang mulai memasuki sayap kanan, dengan sekali lompatan Sasuke bersiap melakukan _Lay-up_ namun mampu digagalkan Naruto dengan melakukan _pivot_.

Bola lolos kekanan Sasuke dan Naruto saling berhadapan untuk mengejar bola, namun Naruto lebih cepat.

Tidak membuang kesempatan Naruto segera mendrible bola itu dan akan melakukan _Jump Shoot _namun Sasuke yang mampu membaca gerakan Naruto segera melompat dan merentangkan kedua tangannya diudara.

Bola kembali lolos dengan gesit Sasuke menangkap bola itu dan membawanya menuju daerah _tree point _

.

"cepatlah _Pig_!" Sakura menarik tangan Ino yang larinya mulai melambat

"sakura" Ino berhenti melangkah saat melihat Hinata di Pintu masuk lapangan basket.

"apa?" tanya Sakura tidak sabar

"lihat itu"

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Ino

"tunggu" ujar Sakura saat Ino mulai berlari kecil menghampiri Hinata

'seperti apa Sasuke-_kun_ sekarang?'

Sakura memejamkan mata lalu menyusul langkah tergesa Ino

"kyaaa Sasuke-_kun_ keren" teriak Ino keras

"Ino, Sakura-_chan_" Hinata yang sedikit terkejut menoleh kebelakang

"itu Sasuke-_kun_? Naruto?"

'ada apa dengan Sasuke-_kun_?'

Iris emerald Sakura terus mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang semakin dekat dengan ring, Naruto berusaha menghadang tapi Sasuke lolos dengan melakukan _crossover_.

Dengan sekali lompatan Sasuke melempar bola keras

DUAAKH

Bola jingga itu keluar lapangan setelah sebelumnya membentur papan ring basket

Sasuke berdecih kesal 'nyaris'

Sakura menunduk, menatap bola jingga yang bergulir kearahnya 'aku harus bagaimana?'

"bisakah kau melemparkan itu!" ujar Sasuke datar

"eh?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya menyadari bola jingga itu tepat 1 setengah meter dihadapannya.

"Sa Sasuke-_kun" _dengan gugup Sakura mendekati Sasuke

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau masih mengenalku?" mata Sakura tidak bisa lepas dari _Onyx_ Sasuke

Naruto menatap Sasuke intens

Hening

Sasuke melengos

"apa kau tidak mengingatku?" air wajah Sakura terlihat sedih

Ino dan Hinata menghampiri Sakura

"Tch"

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke

"yo Sakura-_chan_, Ino kalian kesini" nada ceria Naruto menarik perhatian Sakura dengan sekilas ia mengangguk

"Sasuke-_kun_, masih mengingat kami kan?" Tanya Ino mengembalikan pembicaraan

Dengan datar Sasuke mengangguk, menciptakan senyuman tipis di bibir Sakura

"tentu saja Sakura, Ino"

"Sasuke-_kun_ kau benar-benar tampan sekarang" Ino mengedipkan mata

Sakura mendelik mendengar nada bicara Ino

"bagaimana denganku" Naruto menunjuk hidungnya dengan telunjuk kanan

"kau itu bodoh" Ino menjulurkan lidahnya

"hey! Aku ti—"

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayo kita nonton film" Ino memotong pembelaan Naruto dan langsung menggandeng lengan Sasuke

"lepaskan _Pig_!" dengan sekali sentakan Sakura menarik tangan Ino

"kau kenapa sih _forehead_!" Ino terlihat kesal

seketika muncul 3 siku di jidad Sakura "jangan seperti itu"

"maksudmu seperti ini?" Ino kembali menggandeng lengan Sasuke

Sakura melotot "dasar babi genit!"

"diam jidat lebar!"

"siapa yang kau panggil jidat lebar"

"te teman-teman ayo kembali ke kelas" Hinata bicara tepat 2 detik setelah bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

Dengan cuek Sasuke melepas tangan Ino dan berjalan keluar

"Hey_, Teme_ tunggu aku!" Susul Naruto

Hinata menarik Sakura dan Ino yang masih cemberut—tidak rela gandengannya dilepas Sasuke

Sakura menatap bahu Sasuke dalam diam.

▬US▬

"apa Sasuke-_kun_ senang?"

"maksudmu?"

Hinata memutar duduknya, sepenuhnya menghadap Sasuke "bukankah Naruto-_kun_ dan Sakura-_chan_ adalah teman baikmu? Pasti senang bertemu teman lama"

Sasuke menatap wajah polos Hinata "aku senang bertemu denganmu"

"eh?"

Dengan cepat Hinata membalikan posisi duduknya―membelakangi Sasuke

Sasuke menyeringai melihat tingkah Hinata

"ap apa Sasuke-_kun_ mengatakan sesuatu?"

"kubilang aku sena―"

"selamat siang anak-anak" sapa Azuma-_sensei_

Sasuke melengos melihat kedatangan guru Sejarahnya

"apa kalian sudah mengerjakan PR dihalaman 45?"

"sudah"

"dalam 10 detik kumpulkan di meja paling depan" perintah Azuma-_sensei_ tegas

Dengan cepat semua murid berhamburan menuju meja paling depan―takut mendapat hukuman dari guru paling galak ke-3 disekolah.

Hinata terlihat gugup, semua isi dalam tasnya telah berpindah di meja kayu yang berhadapan dengan kursi yang tengah ia duduki, namun ia masih 'mengaduk-aduk' tas Hitam gendongnya.

'apa tertinggal dirumah?'

Azuma-_sensei_ mulai memeriksa hasil pekerjaan murid-muridnya

"apa Hinata Hyuuga hadir?"

Hinata sukses mengehentikan kegiatannya demi mendengar suara 'menyeramkan'—menurut Hinata—itu

"ii-iya" jawabnya terbata

Azuma-_sensei_ mendekati meja Hinata

"kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu, Hyuuga-_san_?"

Hinata menunduk "su-sudah"

"benarkah?"

Sasuke melirik Hinata tak acuh

"I iya" Hinata semakin menunduk

" kau tak mengumpulkannya?"

"tu tugasku tertinggal dirumah" jawab Hinata pelan lebih terdengar seperti bisikan

Azuma-_sensei_ mendengus, akan merepotkan kalau berurusan dengan Hyuuga—lagi.

Ia akan selalu ingat insiden satu bulan yang lalu saat dirinya nyaris dipecat karena membuat Hinata Hyuuga menangis—Hinata memecahkan patung— dirinya 'tidak sengaja' membentak Hinata sampai gadis itu shock dan membuat Hiashi hyuuga melapor pada Tsunade-_sensei_. Hal ini dimaklumi karena Hyuuga merupakan salah satu penyumbang dana terbesar di KHS.

"Hyuuga-_san_ berdiri di Koridor sampai jam istirahat" Azuma-_sensei_ menggelengkan kepala, ini adalah hukuman teringan yang pernah ia berikan

"ba baik" dengan terus menunduk Hinata berjalan meninggalkan kelas

Azuma-_sensei_ menatap seisi kelas tajam "apa ada yang meninggalkan tugas dirumah lagi?"

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya

"kau, murid pindahan?"

"hn"

"apa kau ingin dihukum juga?"

"aku belum mengerjakan tugas"

Azuma-_sensei_ memijat pelipisnya "baiklah, kau juga kuhukum di Koridor"

Dengan Santai Sasuke melewati Azuma-_sensei_ lalu membuka pintu, dilihatnya Hinata yang sedang menunduk dikoridor

"Oi"

Hinata menoleh "Sa Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau juga dihukum?"

"hn"

"tapi kau kan murid baru kenapa Azuma-_sensei_ menghukummu?"

"aku tidak mengerjakan tugas"

Hinata mengangguk polos

"tadi itu, apa kau menyukainya?"

Sasuke mengernyit "maksudmu?"

"saat bermain basket, kau terlihat bahagia"

"mana yang lebih hebat?"

"eh?"

"aku atau Naruto?"

"etto"

▬US▬

"kenapa Kakashi-_sensei_ memberi banyak tugas padaku" Naruto meninggalkan kelas dengan murung, tas selempang hitamnya ia biarkan menggantung di bahu kiri sementara tangan kanannya memegang 2 kotak bekal milik Sakura

"jangan mengeluh terus! Itu akibatnya kalau kau tidur dikelas dan tidak mengerjakan PR"

"tapi Sakura-_chan_, Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah keterlaluan bukankah Kiba juga tidur dikelas" Naruto cemberut

"dia sudah mengerjakan PR" ujar Sakura datar

"mengerjakan apanya! Dia itu mencontek sama Shikamaru"

"setidaknya dia sudah usaha" Sakura mulai kesal

"aku juga sudah berus—"

"jika yang kau maksud berusaha adalah mencuri kertas ulangan untuk besok, kau benar-benar jenius"

Potong Sakura cepat

"aku hanya 'meminjam'"

"dasar bodoh!" Sakura mempercepat langkahnya

"tunggu Sakura-_chan_, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

'bodoh!'

"kau tahu murid baru di kelas IIX-2?" seorang gadis berambut hitam menyenggol gadis pirang di sebelahnya

Si Gadis pirang menggeleng "Kenapa semua orang membicarakannya?"

"dasar bodoh! Dia itu sangat tampan"

"benarkan?"

"kemana saja kau?"

"tapi kabarnya dia sombong" ujar gadis berambut merah yang berdiri disamping gadis pirang

"mungkin yang kau maksud adalah keren"

Sakura melewati rumunan siswi di hadapannya dengan cepat 'mana mungkin Sasuke-_kun_ sombong, dia hanya belum terbiasa'

"tunggu Sakura-_chan_" Naruto menyusul Sakura

"cepat! Kenapa jalanmu seperti siput sih" Sakura menyilangkan tangannya didada

"kenapa kau marah?"

Sakura menghela nafas tanpa sadar ia melampiaskan rasa kesalnya―karena mendengar Sasuke sombong―pada Naruto

"aku tidak marah"

"nada bicaramu tinggi"

"nada bicaraku selalu begini"

"Oi! _Dobe_"

"_Teme_, Sai" Naruto melambaikan tangan

Sakura menoleh mendapati Sasuke dan Sai berdiri 1 meter dihadapannya

"Halo Naruto, Sakura" Sai tersenyum ramah

"ayo pulang bersama" ajak Naruto senang

"tidak"

"kenapa?"

"kami sudah pindah"

"eh?" Naruto dan Sakura terkejut

'sasuke-_kun_ pindah, kenapa?'

"kenapa kau pindah? Sasuke bukankah rumahmu masih bagus" Naruto menanyakan apa yang ada difikiran Sakura

Sasuke mendengus "aku harus ada di rumah utama Uchiha"

"bukankah itu merepotkan" tawa Naruto

"Ne _Teme_, kau harus membayar karena membangukanku tengah malam"

Sasuke menyeringai "apa yang kau mau?"

"traktir aku dan Sakura-_chan_"

Sakura terbelalak

"sudah 2 tahun kita tidak bertemu, bagaima?"

'Naruto _no baka_!'

Sasuke terlihat berpikir

"baiklah, selasa sore di Paradise" ujar Naruto seenaknya

"apakah aku juga boleh ikut?" Sai tersenyum menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian

"tentu saja" Naruto merangkul pundak Sai

Sasuke medengus "aku tidak akan datang"

"ayolah _Teme_" rengek Naruto

.

.

"Sakuura-_chan_ kenapa kau meninggalkanku teruus?" Naruto berusaha menjajari langkah Sakura

Sakura mendengus "bodoh!"

"Sakuraa-_chan_" rengek Naruto yang berhasil mencekal lengan Sakura

"kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan sih?" Sakura menepis tangan Naruto kasar

"kenapa kau marah lagi?"Naruto kembali memegang lengan Sakura

"aku tidak marah" bentak Sakura

Naruto melepas tangannya "kau marah"

"_fine_!" Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya

Naruto menatap Sakura dalam "menurutmu aku salah?"

"bodoh!" Sakura melengos

Naruto menyeringai "bukankah kau senang bertemu dengannya?"

"tentu saja senang" jawab Sakura cepat

Naruto tertawa "harusnya kau berterimakasih"

"aku tidak meminta kau melakukannya"

"tapi aku tahu yang kau inginkan"

Sakura terbelalak

Naruto tersenyum ramah "Sakura-_chan_, siapkan dirimu untuk besok"

Sakura kembali berjalan "berhenti melakukan hal seperti ini!"

Naruto melengos, lalu ditatapnya langit biru yang bersinar redup

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya membiarkan Naruto berjalan menyusul

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"memberi kejutan" gumam Naruto mendahului langkah Sakura

Sakura menatap punggung Naruto 'memberi kejutan?'

▬US▬

**To be Continued**

DEVIL-Ya Ha Side's

Apa readers menantikan cerita ini? #ngarep

Aku berusaha membuat adegan yang bagus dalam basket, tapi hasilnya tidak memuaskan.

Jadi mohon maaf kalau readers dan senpai sekalian kurang puas karena sebenarnya aku juga merasa kecewa #Plak! Malah curcol.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang 'pertemuan' Sasuke dan Sakura, apa di bagian itu juga buruk? Apa alurnya terlalu cepat?

Tolong berikan juga pendapat kalian tentang sifat Sasuke disini, karena sebenarnya Author masih 'awam' dengan semua Uchiha.

_Anyway _Chapter depan Naruto, Sakura dan Sai akan 'ditraktir' Sasuke

Tapi apakah Sasuke datang?

Thanks For Read and Review

.

.

.

.

Next Chap

"kau yakin Sasuke datang?"

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"apa Naruto-_kun_ lelah?"

"aku senang bertemu dengan Sasuke-_kun_"


End file.
